


I'd give anything again to be your baby doll

by CuckooTrooke



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: Coachella !Adam and Sauli spend time together when the rest of the squad has gone to sleep, and one thing leads to another.





	I'd give anything again to be your baby doll

**Author's Note:**

> Bless you, Carmit!

Adam never needed to think twice about his Coachella crew. Not anyone of the people he took with him but especially not about Sauli. If the sight of Sauli wearing one of his shirts didn't make his heart bubble with joy, nothing would. 

It's something about the small blonde that makes Adam feel incredibly secure and comfortable. And a bit posessive, regardless of them not being officially together in years. 

Sauli gets along beautifully with his friends, he loves them and they most definitely love him. 'Cause who _wouldn't_ love him? He's easy going and happy, such a joyful soul to be around with. 

And he's like a damn magnet. But he's happy that Sauli likes touching him as much as he likes touching Sauli. He also knows his other friends notice the generally-unusual but not- unusual-to-them kind of behavior. 

He doesn't care. 

Besides, he told Carmit how happy he is that Sauli was able to join them. Carmit had winked at him and told him to say no more, that she has her own eyes and she sees _everything_. Maybe that's why she is being so incredibly beamy, and Adam feels a little terrified by that 'seeing everything' magic power. 

He can keep his arm around his ex that he's lucky enough to call his friend. And he can definitely enjoy feeling Sauli's hand on the small of his back, occasionally rubbing small, sootching circles, and even resting so low on his back he might have as well touched his ass. 

Carmit would have probably seen that too.

Not to mention the time spent inside their villa which obviously included goofing around with everyone but also some discreet touching between him and Sauli. Sauli seemed to like the white shirt which exposed his sides, in particular. 

Just the brush of his fingertips against the skin made Adam shiver. 

Later the night, even when Gaga slayed his whole existance, he felt a little lost in his head. Sauli's body was warm against his side and his hand almost hot on Adam's back. They had inched closer almost un-noticably, and it doesn't matter how long they have been seperated, Adam doesn't necessarily enjoy the looks some guys gave Sauli. 

He has no interest whatsoever to look at anyone trying to flirt with Sauli. Adam pulled Sauli a little closer just to make sure no one would try to approach him. That was when Sauli turned to look at him with an easy smile and Adam's heart made an extra beat. 

Maybe Sauli doesn't really want to be approached either. And he didn't seem to mind much when Adam flicked his tongue around his ear _on camera_ and in the big crowd. There was no clearer sign. No one else should touch Sauli and Sauli didn't even want anyone else. 

Later at night back in the villa, it wasn't surprising Sauli had ended up on his bed. Chatting and laughing together, mostly. They touched each other in a way that felt far away from sexual and Adam felt like it was really important, almost like indicating that they enjoy each other's company without any ulterior motives.

"I have always known you're a nutcase, ever since you took your first flight to LA" Adam said, watching Sauli's grin get even wider as he stared at the ceiling. He was lying on Adam's bed, his feet hanging over the edge while Adam was sitting almost next to him, playing with one of the rips on Sauli's jacket. 

"Paris wasn't that crazy?" Sauli asked. 

"At least it was on the same continent as Finland" Adam pointed out with a chuckle, "Los Angeles was across the globe"

"Well, it didn't happen with a snap of fingers. I had to give it a lot of thought" Sauli said and finally took the scarf off his head. It felt like it was melting his brains out. 

"Yeah, I remember" 

Almost all too well. Sauli was the first person in years who really seemed to click with him and Adam was insanely attracted to him. He was blindly attracted to be honest, literally planning their future together and they had only met twice. 

When Sauli sent him a text message, telling him how he wasn't completely sure if he should come to LA or could he even afford the flights at the moment, Adam felt more than just a little down. When Sauli finally texted him the day he'll be in LA, Adam got a whole new fire in him. He really needed that back then; Touring had drained him down completely and he felt oddly depressed without a particular reason. Sauli made it all better. 

He used to make everything a little better. No matter was it a disappointent on his career or just a migraine, Sauli made it all more bearable. He still does, he's still the first person Adam turns to if something is really bothering him. 

Okay, maybe he doesn't ask Sauli to fly to LA when he has a headache just so they could cuddle but he's very tempted to ask for those cuddles if he gets a headache when Sauli happens to be around. 

"I knew that I would regret not going way more than I could ever regret going" Sauli said and stretched his arms out above his head. He turned his head to look at Adam, and Adam could see the faint movement of his lips as if he was about to say something. 

However, nothing came out. He bit back whatever he was about to say. 

The air suddenly felt heavy, like it was crashing down on top of them. It wasn't necessarily awkward, it rarely is between them, but just generally heavy. 

"You've always had your ways to persuade me" Sauli said when he pushed himself to sit up, "Red carpets and dozens of cameras,,, ugh. But of course I'd do it for you, how could I not?" he asked, making a playful, displeased face.

Adam grinned. 

He suddenly grew very aware of just how close Sauli's face had popped when he sat up. So close he was able to smell his breath which had a slight scent of a cigarette. So close Sauli was able to see how badly his make-up must be smudged.

Adam felt no inhibitions of any kind, maybe the tequila he had earlier has something to do with that. He was happy to notice Sauli didn't have any either since he brought his fingers in Adam's hair, brushing through them once. 

"This really suits you" He said. 

"Thank you"

Sauli slid his fingers down his cheek and to his lower lip. Sauli once told him he has lips that are literally made for kissing, so plump and beautifully shaped. 

Adam couldn't help the blissful sigh, his eyes fluttering closed.

No strings to bind your hands, they had agreed long time ago. Adam tries to keep that in mind every time they see each other and things escalate quickly to something they didn't necessarily plan ahead. 

Adam's brains didn't even have time to comprehend what was happening but in a second Sauli was no longer touching his lips, but he was being pulled down on the bed. If he didn't prepare for the fall, he would have faceplanted against Sauli.

A crushed nose might have killed the mood. Adam grinned, but it faded soon as he thought how he wasn't even sure if there was any 'mood' going on in Sauli's end, it's usually Adam who sets the tone. It's him who usually needs the comfort of a familiar body in his hectic life. Someone who knows him well enough to touch him _just right_ and read him well enough to know when he's in need for cuddling. 

Admitting to that, saying 'Take care of me' has never been easy. But Sauli knows. 

And he has never had any complaints. A great fuck or/and familiar cuddling works both ways. 

Adam lay next to Sauli on the bed, attempting to turn on his side but Sauli pulled his leg over his hips, and he ended up half on his side and half on his stomach. 

Sauli was feeling up his leg, squeezing the flesh and muscle between his thumb and the rest of his fingers. 

"Ah!" Adam hissed when Sauli found a particulary sore spot. All the walking and standing has been brutal on his legs, regardless the amount of working out he has done for his muscles. 

Sauli snickered,

"And we still have one more day to go" 

"I am aware of that" Adam said, "Totally worth it though"

"Absolutely"

Adam was glad that it felt so easy to lay like this. It didn't feel awkward or tensed, it felt good and right, and it makes him question their break up all over again. There are couples who make it work, tough schedules don't last forever, Adam's the busiest when he's promoting and touring, then he has down time again. 

Is it enough? It's not as much as he'd _want_ but he would be able to work it out. He'd have to because that's his life; His lifestyle, his job, his passion. 

But apparently it wasn't that easy to make it work. 

"Hey!" He squeaked when Sauli squeezed another tender spot somewhere right beneath his ass.

"Sorry" Sauli beamed but Adam knew from the look on his face that he wasn't sorry at all, "We'll stretch them tomorrow" he added and spread his fingers flat on Adam's leg. 

Adam was well aware how close to his butt Sauli's hand was. 

"Have you enjoyed your weekend so far?" Adam asked, ignoring the heat coiling inside his stomach. 

"Is that even a question? Of course I have" Sauli said right away, "This has been amazing to share with all of you. And especially with you"

Adam smiled, a small chuckle escaping his lips,

"Likewise"

Sauli's smile matched his and he automatically leaned closer to Adam. He didn't go for a kiss yet, he left that for Adam to decide. Adam didn't need to think twice, he leaned in almost instantly, aligning their lips together, his eyelids falling closed.

He staid like that for several seconds, not moving his lips, just keeping them pressed against Sauli's. That alone was enough to send electric shocks through his entire body. 

When he pulled away, Sauli looked more serious than seconds ago. But not in a bad way, if Adam was reading him right. 

Sauli brought their lips back together, and this time Adam slightly opened his mouth, sucking Sauli's lip between his. Sauli's hand moved on his thigh, going down towards his knee, then back up close to his ass. 

Adam curled his body closer and immediately Sauli reached for his butt, squeezing it to his palm. Adam sighed happily, rolling on top of Sauli's body. 

Sauli ran his hand up Adam's back, pushing the fabric of his shirt out of the way. Sauli's hands felt just the right amount of rough, like they've always been. His fingertips dug on the flesh, pressing against the toned muscles underneath. 

Adam cupped Sauli's cheeks and gently nudged his lips wider open with his tongue, and slipped it inside of Sauli's mouth. Sauli sighed, almost moaned, and pressed his fingertips harder against the hot skin. 

Adam bucked his hips, tearing another sound of pleasure from Sauli's mouth.

"You need to remember that there are others sharing this villa with us" Adam panted with a smile as he pulled away from the kiss, "You need to be quiet"

"I can manage that" Sauli said, "Not the first time we'd be having sex with other people behind the wall"

Adam grinned, nosing Sauli's stubbled cheek. He likes the way his facial hair is styled now.

"True" 

Besides, he was the noisier one anyway, not Sauli. 

Adam moved off and on his knees on the bed, and Sauli followed right up, grabbing the hem of Adam's shirt. Adam raised his arms and Sauli pulled the fabric off his body, watching as it slid against Adam's creamy skin, revealing his toned abdomen. 

The familiar scatters of freckles, the tattoo on his side, the hair on his chest... 

When Sauli was done admiring the sight, he slid his own shirt off and tossed it aside. Adam's mouth watered. If there is such a thing as perfect body, he's pretty sure Sauli has one. At least in his eyes. 

He felt Sauli tug on his belt buckle and his breath hitched automatically. The quiet clattering of the metal sounded loud now and the screech of his zipper even louder. 

Sauli stroked his lower belly with the outer sides of his fingers, teasing his fingertips under the elastic of his underwear. Sauli raised his eyes and locked them with Adam's, and something inside of him just _seized_.

He was in bed with _Sauli_ and very likely about to do the deed. Adam wasted no time to get Sauli's belt and pants undone, leaving Sauli feeling a bit puzzled by the sudden rush, and positively amused. Once Sauli was naked, it was Adam's turn to strip the rest of his clothes. 

Sauli snickered when Adam wiggled out of his pants. Then without further warnings, he pushed Adam down on the bed and attacked his neck with his mouth. Adam's mouth went slack immediately, shudders and gasps escaping as Sauli sucked gentle kisses on the spots he knows are Adam's favorites. 

That's a big plus with Sauli too. Random hook ups are fun, sure, they might hit the right spot occasionally, but Sauli hits them for certain. The wet unlatch of Sauli's lips stirred Adam's spine, and the hot breath against the now damp skin made him shiver thoroughly. 

Oh yeah, he's very happy that he took Sauli to Coachella with him. And not just for the sake of possibly ending up having sex with him.

Sauli raised his head from the crook of his neck and they shared a heated look which felt like an eternity but was probably only two or three seconds. Sauli tentatively kissed him, just barely letting his lips touch his, and Adam _chased_ after it, managing to steal a proper kiss. 

His eyelids felt too heavy to be held open so he only felt the bed shift when Sauli moved, lowering himself between Adam's legs. He felt Sauli's breath ghost against his belly button and it made his chest move even faster as he panted in anticipation. 

A series of kisses were pressed all around his stomach before Sauli wrapped his fingers around the shaft of Adam's cock, holding it up as he started sucking the head into his mouth. 

Adam couldn't help the quiet moan. He dropped his hand on the back of Sauli's head and spread his legs wider apart like he was desperate for it. Which he was, obviously, Sauli gives good head. 

Sauli hummed around his length, lowering his lips closer to his own fingers and sucked while stroking the rest of the shaft with his hand, with little twists of his wrist. Adam tried to keep all of his sounds inside of his mouth. His friends might be happy about him getting laid, especially with Sauli, but it doesn't mean they want to hear it. 

Sauli bobbed his head eagerly, wet slurps of his lips echoing in the bedroom. He dropped his free hand on Adam's balls and gently ran his thumb over them, making Adam's breath hitch. 

Adam started bucking his hips towards the wet heat of Sauli's mouth, carefully fucking his mouth. He knows Sauli can take his cock deeper than many else but he doesn't want to do any sudden moves and catch Sauli off guard. 

Sauli hummed his approval, curling his arms around Adam's thighs in case he needs to pin his hips down because you never know. Wouldn't be the first time Adam's hips suddenly fly off the bed so hard he almost chokes Sauli or knocks him off the mattress. 

Adam let go of Sauli's hair and brought them up above his own head. Sauli pulled away shortly to take a deep breath before lowering his mouth back down, sucking Adam's dick into his mouth like he craved for it. 

Adam bit his lip so block his groans when he felt his cock slowly sink deeper and deeper, and felt how Sauli swallowed, then pushed in more. 

" _Fuck_...!" He hissed, managing to raise his head from the pillow and open his eyes to see Sauli's lips spread wide around the base of his cock, his nose buried in the coarse hair around it. 

Adam almost whimpered, tossing his head back down and clutched the bedding to his fists. He felt himself throb in the hug of Sauli's throat and the way Sauli wiggled his head made the stimulation that much better. 

Sauli slowly pulled his head back, entirely sliding his mouth off Adam's cock. Adam opened his eyes again, looking down between his thighs where Sauli was eyeing his prominent dick, resting against his heavily moving stomach. 

He sighed, his eyelids fluttering, when Sauli flicked his tongue around the spot beneath the head. He kissed it, then he kissed Adam's stomach and inhaled, or maybe it was a deep sigh. Whatever it was, it made Adam feel more fluttery inside. 

Adam pushed himself up, the movement pulled Sauli out of his thoughts and he moved back a little so Adam could sit up. Adam reached for Sauli's cock, using just his thumb and forefinger as he slid the foreskin up and down the shaft. 

Adam smiled when such a little touch was able to make Sauli sigh,

"They said everybody should get laid here at least once" Adam whispered, pulling the foreskin over the head of Sauli's dick, loving the tiny gasp he made. 

"Is there a chance we might do it twice this night?" He managed to ask. 

"Mm. Or three" Adam smirked, gently rubbing the tip of Sauli's cock with his thumb. He felt the pre-cum pooled there and he gotta love how hot Sauli gets just from shortly sucking him off. 

"Remember when when we did it five times?" Sauli asked, his voice a little unsteady. 

"How could I forget?" Adam murmured, letting go of Sauli's dick and brought his thumb to his own lips, sucking the wetness off there. It was both sweet and salty, and it made the lust bubble inside of him even more powerfully.

Adam gave Sauli a brief, wet kiss before he got off the bed,

"Hope I packed the lube and condoms"

Okay, he always packs them. But he could have forgotten them now, just when he would have _really_ needed them. He was glad he didn't, he pulled them out from the pocket of his bag and tossed them on the bed. 

Sauli looked at him, his face literally beaming, and Adam is always amazed by the beauty of it. He got back on the bed and grabbed the lube, shifting Sauli's hips on his lap.

~*~ 

Adam woke up in the middle of the night, he heard footsteps somewhere behind the door. For one second he had this unnecessary fear that they were Sauli's steps and he had left the room.

But as soon as he grew aware of the warmth against his front, he relaxed. He tightened his hold around Sauli, pulling him tighter against his body. 

"Are you trying to kill me?" Sauli chuckled sleepily, squeezing Adam's fingers and wiggled his bottom against him. 

"Just wanted to make sure you're not going to slither away" 

"Why would I do that?" 

"No strings attatched, remember?" Adam murmured and kissed the side of Sauli's neck. 

"Spooning is not a string" Sauli snickered, if it was they'd both have strings with plenty of people, "And what if I wanted our strings attatched?"

**Author's Note:**

> One shots based on real life are coming together reaaally poorly nowadays so meh. But I am tempted to do a second part to this, something with Sauli being in LA and Pharaoh's there and all that cuteness. 
> 
> Because obviously I don't have such things like exams ahead.


End file.
